Love Is Strange
by XMysterious4AwesomeX
Summary: With a single swipe of a pen, Arthur and Francis were officially married. Francis was of course elated that his arse was saved and Arthur was rather grumpy of it. Centuries pass smoothly. That was until, yours truly, Alfred makes a plan to make Arthur jealous with the help of his allies, Laura and the rest of the nations. But there's one more thing, Arthur is in love with Alfred.
1. Did It Work?

The world meeting was full of shouts and disagreements as per usual. Francis and Arthur were attempting to beat each other into a pulp while insulting one another, Hercules and Sadık were fighting over who can spend time with Kiku, Feliciano was trying to defuse Ludwig from exploding, and Luka was choking Mathias with his tie again. Ivan was one of the few that weren't fighting but that was only because no one dared to defy the Russian, not with his creepy aura surrounding him. And poor Mathew had not been noticed once through the whole commotion.

'That's it... _That is it!_ '

Ludwig was fed up with all the other nations' intolerable acts in every _singl_ e meeting. He was close into grabbing all their throats and shoving them up into a, better not said, place. Before the German could express his raging anger to the others, the front door was slammed open, almost breaking the hinges from the impact of force. There stood none other than Alfred F. Jones. He was walking-well more like skipping, to his assigned seat.

Everyone became silent when they heard the slam and stared at Alfred with boggling eyes. No it wasn't because he was tardy -yes they were surely used to that but was his hand. More specifically the shining silver ring on his fourth finger.

'What _is_ that?'

They pondered at the ring until Alfred finally read the atmosphere for once and saw that everyone was staring at his ring, something no one had seen before. He smirked and lifted his hand up, revealing the ring for it to appear more visibly as he felt his egotism growing.

"Oh you guys want to know what this is? It's a ring. An engagement ring specifically."

" _ **What?!**_ "

"How is that _even_ possible?!"

Alfred pouted a bit at that remark. "Hey I'm not _that_ bad." The person quickly agreed and apologized in reply to him.

Billions of questions were directed to Alfred, yet he didn't seem bothered in the least, in fact, he was becoming very prideful. More than usual.

No nation was present in there seat anymore- except America. Even Ludwig was in shock, though he was more collected then the rest so he stood there with the mutual expression of the others that were having a hard time believing this.

But one big question was being asked around the table-filled of nations; Who is he engaged to?

The answer was not told verbally. Instead told in action when a they noticed a brunette has entered the room and; much like Alfred, she was skipping her way towards Alfred. Though, something _else_ was moving from her that the other nations had took a close notice of as well until she had stopped in the side of Alfred and gave him a loving peck on the cheek.

The nations were left stunned, well except Alfred and said female.

 _ **"L-Laura?!"**_

"Wow and you guys say that I'm the loud one."

Francis cleared his throat a bit and pointed a shaking finger at them. "B-but mon âme...how is it that we are barely knowing about this now?"

The American thought a bit. "Now that I think about it, hey Laura, why didn't we tell 'em?"

The said latter sighed at her dense fiance and spoke. "It's because we wanted it to be a surprise. And by the sight of everyone's looks and how they reacted I'd say we did a good job of keeping it a secret." Laura smiled and it sharing the same radiate smile as Alfred's.

"And why didn't I hear about this first?"

The voice of where it had came from was that of Tim and judging from his tone, he was not happy. Not if anyone could ever guess what he was feeling through that cold fave exterior. But today, it seemed that he had left his neutral mask at home for as the others could definitely tell he was not elated in the least by the news they had given.

"Oh b-brother! What a coincidence to see you here!" Now it was Laura's turn to shiver and went in back of Alfred for protection.

Alfred wasn't in the least showing any kind of fear of her older brother. In fact he was walking foreword and _towards_ the Dutch man.

He lunged his arm around the male nation's shoulders and and gave his signature smile with thumps up and a star wink. "Hi Tim dude! Aren't you excited that we're going to be brothers? It'll be totally awesome!"

As usual Alfred was ignoring the atmosphere but it didn't go as passed with the other nations. They were afraid of what Tim would do considering how dark the aura was in the room currently. Especially around the said man and the situation became worse once the Dutch gave a half innocent-looking smile, that would be seen more as a smirk than a smile, at him and put a hand on the American's shoulder as well, using his brute strength to squeezing it.

 _"Oh yes. Same here."_

Alfred pulled away from him faster than Kiku could say 'election'. One being than he did not have the desire to become a human donut and the other being that he didn't want his vintage bomber jacket to get ripped into shreds as well as him not become like paper shreds in general.

"Brother, I believe that is enough of imitating Alfie. Now will you please be supportive of this? We both are feeling remorse that we didn't tell you earlier but I am not a little girl anymore so will you stop acting such an overprotective brother?" Laura had pulled Alfred away from her brother and looked at Tim straight in the eye in total serious that contained hints of sadness and halted him dead on his tracks. He swallowed a lump he didn't know he had from his throat. The only times she had ever looked at him with that expression was during the _Belgian Revolution_.

His boss including him refused to recognize the former Belgium state of the United Kingdom of the Netherlands as an independent nation. She had determination in her eyes and showed no signs of backing down as did the Dutch. And here they were, in the same positions. Only here Tim was in a stunned state.

He took notice that the _woman_ in front of him, had once been a state in his kingdom, was indeed grown up into a great and beautiful independent kingdom nation of her own and he was damn proud to be the older brother of hers.

He smiled softly at her and then looked at Alfred, who was already preparing for another attack. He walked up to the other blond and gave him a side hug-surprising Alfred and even Laura.

It didn't take long before the American had pulled Tim into a full embrace.

"Dude, we're family now!"

The male nation smiled lightly and returned the favor.

Yes it was quite a touching moment. Japan was recording it all and Francis was having a nosebleed and almost fainted but Wang and Ivan were holding him to prevent any noises that could ruin the moment. The other nations had already left to their own respective countries and the only nations left were the Axis and Allies.

"Alfred, everyone can stop now." A voice mentioned in a semi-audible voice.

The American's sky-blue eyes looked up from behind Texas and tilted his head in perplexity.

"Mathew? You were here the whole time?" Alfred inquired after pulling from the other blond.

"Who are you?" Kumajuro asked.

"I'm the personification of Canada..."

"Well anyways, I think what Mattie dude here is trying to say is that Arthur's not here anymore."

"Did he buy it?" Alfred was hoping with curiosity glazing over his shining blue orbs.

"There's a high chance considering that I saw him rush out." The Canadian stated with Kumajuro held securly in his arms.

' _Why_...why would he...betray me so? Am I not good enough?...is it because we are of the same sex? Is that it? Tell me you git!'

Arthur balled up his hands into fists that were on top of his lap. His tears were representing the current weather in his country. Every tear that streamed down his cheeks all held so much of his emotion.

 _Hate._

 _Depressed._

 _Betrayal._

He clenched his teeth, wishing to stop the tears from falling. His mythical creatures weren't with him at the moment. They had asked him if he was alright but he had weakly waved them off and told them to go with his older brother Allister to which they reluctantly went. It wasn't because of his older brother-no they absolutely love him and his company. It was because they knew exactly what was wrong with Arthur but they didn't want to be a bother to him so they had left.

Arthur was grateful.

For he did not want anyone to see his vulnerable side and it would save the mortification along with it.

"I hate...oh yes I'm sure I do." Sarcasm spat from his mouth along with "After all the work and planning I had made just to spend time with him and to make him fall in love with me...and here I'm trying to say that I have never loved him and to say that I despise him. I guess I'm the one who is truly naive for believing some miracle will happen and him and I would live happily ever after like in those silly children literatures. I'm the idiot that had gave their heart for the person who they love...but only to watch him shatter every piece of it...of me...God do I sound depressed..."

A knock of the door was heard and Arthur quickly cleared his throat and wiped the rest of the tears.

"W-who is it?"

'Damn, my voice cracked a bit.'

"It is _moi_."

Arthur mentally sighed and made himself relax a bit and opened the door.

"Oh _mon âme_! What happened to you? You look awful." Francis put both his palms on either side of his face, staring with sincerity. Something the French man rarely showed to Arthur.

The Brit already knew that he had no choice but to explain what happened. With a shaky breath, he nodded and spoke.

"Francis...my heart is broken."

"Oh _mon pauvre ami_ , the oblivious American has hurt you without even noticing what you are feeling."

"How do you..."

"Did you certainly forget that I am the country of love, no?"

"Why did you not confess to him earlier?"

"Francis you know perfectly well how I act towards the emotion of love and it would be coward-like to tell the one you love through a letter."

Francis felt the urge to help out his former rival. He knew he was the one that was needed in these types of situations. "Arthur, mon âme, you absolutely can not keep your feelings bottled up. It is both harmful for you and Alfred. Trust me I know how this works."

Arthur took a glance at the other blond. He sniffed and wiped out any remaining tears on his face.

"I know...but...I just don't want to feel the rejection in person...I can try to get over it...If I can."

"Arthur-"

"Please. Francis, let me handle this my way."

The French man looked at the other blond and reluctantly nodded his head.

"Alright...but if it gets out of hand then I will get involved!"

Arthur smiled from his reply.

"Thank you."

"Oh my! Congratulations you two!"

Tino hugged Alfred and Laura with a genuine smile on his face that resembled Alfred's.

They pulled away and Tino told them that they had came at he right time because he had already prepared a dinner for a big group and went to the kitchen.

"So Berwald dude, can you please be one of my _'best men'_?"

"I thought that it is usually a best man not men." Laura had inquired at Alfred.

"Alfred are you sure you want to this?" Tino stated. "Don't you believe this is a bit too cruel to Arthur?"

Nantucket fell limp on the rest of the bubbly American's hair. "I know papa...but it's the only way I can think of doing from the influence of some of my movies dialogue..."

Tino sighed in response. "Alfred you will regret this but I'm not going to stop you because you need to learn the morals of your actions," Laura agreed with a nod.

"What was that dude?" Alfred was already stuffing himself with the dinner the Finnish made.

"Nothing. Pay no mind, Alfie." Tino waved his hand off to which The straw blond shrugged and continued.

Tino leaned in closer to Berwald and spoke. "You know I originally thought Arthur and Alfred would have hit it off together in a typical way. Not like this."

Berwald nodded in response. "Me t'o."

 **I wrote a new story! (Well more like a 2-part oneshot) And if you didn't know already, I will be using the human names of each character! Please do vote if you liked it or better yet...comment a review! Your choice!**

 ***Belgian Revolution: was the conflict which led to the secession of the southern provinces from the United Kingdom of the Netherlands and established an independent Kingdom of Belgium. The people of the south were nearly all Catholics and half were French-speakers.**

 **Hero Out!**


	2. Apologizes With Restoring

The past days served little help for the poor Brit. Arthur was a complete mess. His cheeks were swollen from his bawling and his usual bright blond hair, now was left with a dull color of it.

Arthur was in bed, shivering a bit from the frosty days brought by the season with a blanket being the only warmth given to him. With every breath take becoming a small cloud. He was used to the cold and dampness in his country but ironically he's never prepared for the especially cold weather.

"Bloody hell it's freezing..."

A soft knock was made on the other side of the door. Arthur glanced over, already aware of who it might be.

"Come in, Francis."

The door was opened and then revealed the said man. His golden locks waving with every movement he made. His semi-pale blue eyes taking attention of the large amounts of blankets covering the Briton.

"Angetere, do you have a minute?"

"Sure."

Francis lightly nodded and shut the door behind him. Careful not to make any sounds and walked towards the mattress, taking a seat next to him.

"Mon âme, please get up. We need to get ready for the meeting."

"But it is far too cold, Francis," Arthur grumbled in protest while doing as told.

"We will be at one of Alfred's states and I believe California has plenty of warm weather so you don't have to worry about your weather here. Now up, up!"

The spiky blond stiffened at his remark, emerald eyes slowly picking up tears that were getting ready to steep down his cheek. He was waiting for the tears to fall as predicted but they never did. Instead were wiped away and felt a cozy embrace of arms that held him gently.

Arthur looked up and glanced at Francis who has his face buried in the latter's left shoulder.

"Francis...?" Arthur almost squeaked out in reply to the French man's actions.

"Mon pauvre cher ami...I deeply apologize for not being cautious of your feelings towards Alfred. Forgive me."

Arthur calmly pulled away. "Yeah it's fine. I know you meant no harm." He sighed and continued. "I just cannot believe that Alfred is actually getting married. He wasn't the committed type from what I learned when he was still a part of my colonies. I'm aware that it may sound like such a selfish request for me but I just want this to be a dream and wake up to Alfred's strong arms and for him to be the spouse of mine. And only mine. I don't like to share things that are very special to me."

Francis narrowed his eyes at Arthur. "Arthur do you still believe that you are incapable of seducing Alfred? He is not the greatest gift for the whole universe nor some sort of God. He has just the same amount of flaws as you and I do so don't believe even for a second that he is some perfect prince charming."

It seemed the Frenchman gave Arthur the perception that he had a good point.

"Yeah...you're absolutely right. I guess I'm getting a bit too smitten with the guy."

Francis nodded in agreement and chuckled.

* * *

"You know Laura, I was thinking of what my papa said and I get what he means so I'd like to call off this whole shenanigan and be a man and tell Arthur how I really feel about him." Alfred set himself up from the wooden table and looked at the Belgian women across of him.

"Finally! I was hoping that you would have eventually get that into your thick skull you call head." She exasperated and received a scoff from the other.

She added on, "Oh but what are you going to do about the whole marriage between their countries: France and Great Britain?"

"What?" Alfred stared at her as if she had told him aliens don't exist.

"I said-"

"How come I have never heard of this?!" Alfred was blabber-mouthing and swearing like a sailor until Laura gave a deserved slap to his face.

"Mind your manners!"

"But!"

"No 'buts' mister!"

Alfred fell back into the same sluggish position as before. Playing with the black furry ends of his bomber jacket's sleeve, he softly asked. "...Why did they get married?"

Tapping one finger on her chin, she ponders for an answer until she recollected.

"I believe it was something involving each of their governments. Francis's boss wanted for France to deepen its alliance with Arthur's country. But to put it more frankly, his boss basically wanted to make their countries to have less of a rivalry relationship to have Britain to help them economically."

Texas didn't seem to shine brightly like the sun rays as Alfred's head was being devoured by his bomber jacket brown sleeves that lay rested on top of the old marble table.

The brunette looked at said man and noticed that he had started to act strange and out of the ordinary.

"Alfred are you alright?"

The blond jumped from his seat and ran passed the Belgian before she could even muster up what had just happened.

"Huh?"

"Sorry dude but I got a cute tsudere to go to!"

* * *

Laura smiled and decided to call up Elizabeta to tell her all about the soon to be lovebirds since she seemed to enjoy anything that involved homosexuality along with Kiku as her "yaoi partner in crime."

Arthur was tying his tie when he heard loud noises coming from the front door. He was close to pulling more on the fabric than needed that could have gagged himself.

He loosened his tie and grumbled a couple swear words then and there until he got to the front.

Oh how he wanted to choke this person.

In full view stood Alfred F. Jones. Or the person who had previously shattered his heart. Whichever one you prefer.

Arthur had already checked in his room and he sure did not want this man to be the first thing he sees in the morning. Even if this was the American's native country.

The straw blond took in the appearance of the other in front of him. He was dressed in his casual attire. The only difference was his hair being a bit more tame.

'Gorgeous', Alfred's heart beated in a sensual rythym, similar to Arthur's.

"Y-yes? What do you need Alfred?"

The American scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh yeah, can I come in first?"

"Sure..."

Arthur opened the door wider and stepped aside as Alfred passed by him and went into the room.

"I would like to talk about something..."

Arthur's heart began racing. Scared if Alfred had already knew about his feelings toward the younger.

"About...?"

"The relationship between you and Francis is...what kind?" The cable news suddenly seemed more interesting. Even if it was BBC.

"Well you know how we are! The usual bitter rivals!" Arthur forced himself a chuckle in humor but his face gave away his attempt to reverse the topic.

"Arthur...I know about your matrimony with Francis." It didn't feel right to say it in his mouth but showing his childish was the last thing he wanted to do. "You don't need to cover it."

"Are you disgusted? Did you just come here to tell me off on how wrong it is for a man to be married with another man rather than a women? If so, I don't need your approval nor do I care what you think." The Brit spat at the young with a sneer molding into his features making him all the more terrifying.

Alfred looked at him longingly before shaking his head and gave a crooked smile.

"I'm not going to insult you, Arthur. That wasn't why I came here."

"Then why did you come here for?"

"I...don't know actually. I kinda sprinted from the meeting room to here without much thought."

Arthur chuckled in his head.

'Typical Alfred.'

"Oh I got it! It was because I was jealous of Francis having you all for himself!" The naive American blurted out and looked at the latter with sparkling cyan orbs. As if he was looking quite sage.

"What?!" A flustered Brit had a toll with forming words and sputtered jibberish through his embarrassed state.

Alfred, finally letting in sink in of the fact that he had just told his love interest a purely explicit confession to him, felt his face rapidly growing quite hot in temperature. Goosebumps formed over his body and knew he suddenly jolted from his feet as the other blushing male looked at him puzzled.

"I mean- um I sorta had a small crush- well actually quite big crush on you Artie..." Alfred nervously put his right hand over his neck and shoved his left to his jacket's pocket.

'I can't believe I actually said that!'

Arthur stared at him for several moments before speaking again in a much more calmer tone.

"How...for how long?"

Alfred blushed from his roots and let a loose head, looking at the pale floor.

"For about 8 years.."

Arthur had never felt so much happiness filled within himself as his mouth formed a bright smile.

"Alfred..."

"Yes?"

Arthur snatched the taller man into an embrace. Alfred was shocked at first but welcomed the warmth. Allowing himself to be captured by Arthur. They could not believe it. Their bodies had fitted into one another properly. As if this was meant to be. They felt that it was very true and real.

Which made them even more the elated.

They parted from each other and looked at each other.

"10 years for me."

Then captured themselves in a savory kiss.

After some sensual moments, Alfred was the one who pulled away with Arthur looking up confused and a bit irked as to why they stopped. Obviously wanting it to continue.

"So...are we a couple now or..?" Said Alfred, sounding somewhat nervous.

Arthur smirked and in response, leaned in and shoved his tongue in the other blond's mouth. Each fighting for dominance. Alfred had won and let himself explore each and every part of the other's mouth. His hands running down the Brit's spine and squeezing his arse made the other let out a small moan.

Some flicking of the tongues later, they parted to take in air in their lungs.

"Well that was one amazing response." Alfred said, chuckling at the other's scarlet face.

"Well I can show you more of it if you want." Arthur's hands slithered around the man's neck.

At that moment is when they both noticed they had not closed the door through it all and took notice of the three familiar heads looking their way.

"I believe we have given them quite the show," Alfred said and lightly snickered.

"Yes, I think it's about time we continue." Arthur paused to glance over them and raised his voice enough for them to hear. "But alone this time."

The three heads looked up and scattered away.

Not before one of them came back to take a quick picture of the lovers before running back with the others.

Alfred and Arthur looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter before closing the door to continue what they started.

 **Yes! I finally finished with this two-shot! I deeply apologize for all of you readers for the VERY late update. I made the bad decision of starting this right as exams were starting. And now that summer break is about to end for me, I decided to get off my butt and finish this story. I hope you guys can forgive me. Anyways, you all are awesome and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
